One Night Stand
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Set after episode 5x22 'Weeping Willows.' Catherine is desperate for some human contact, and after the incident with Adam Novak, she tries to find comfort in another's arms.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor the characters.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I don't even know why I wrote this fic, but it's been stuck in my head for ages so I thought I'd let you read it.  
Set after episode 5x22 'Weeping Willows.'  
And I just want you all to know that I'm pissed at the writers for not making Cath and Adam sleep together 'cause Marg and Alan are my real life OTP!**

* * *

**One Night Stand**

Catherine climbed into her vehicle with a huff. Grissom had made her feel so bad about herself. She had expected a little bit of understanding – or at least some comfort – from her supervisor, but he, of course, was too busy criticizing her and even worse, making her feel like a slut.

So she had had a few drinks with a stranger. So she had made out with him outside the bar. So what? She had been off shift and she had the right to have a life. It wasn't her fault that he'd hit her and even more so, it wasn't her fault that he turned out to be a murder suspect in their investigation.

Apart from constantly keeping her away from her daughter, working as a CSI damaged her social and personal life. She loved her job and never complained about it – she loved being a criminalist – but it had been over five months since the last time she had been with a man, so could Grissom really blame her for wanting – or rather needing – some human contact?

_'Of course he can.' _She chuckled bitterly to herself as she laid her head back against the driver's seat and sighed. _'This man is a robot. He can go through a life time without sex.'_

She was brought back from her thoughts just in time to see a man, wearing a suit, heading towards her car. She squinted her eyes slightly in an attempt to get a better look at the man's face through the dark that was surrounding the lab's parking lot, and as he got closer to her car, his familiar face came in view.

At first, she wanted to stick her keys in the ignition and take off; she was not in the mood for talking. However, when he finally stopped by her window, she saw the somewhat empathetic look on his face and, letting out a sigh, she decided to stay and see what he wanted.

"Hey," Lou Vartann said. "You okay?"

"Fine," she answered quickly, looking at anything but the detective who had been working the case with her.

The last thing she wanted was another lecture about how she had almost slept with a murder suspect and how she could ruin the good reputation of LVPD. However, the lecture wasn't coming and instead, Lou said, "I was going to grab a drink, thought you might want to join me."

Surprised by his unexpected offer, Catherine eyed him for a second, trying to see if there was any agenda behind his words. However, all she could see on his face was empathy and understanding, and at that moment, she would take anyone up on a friendly offer, just to know that not everyone hated her. So, motioning with her head to the passenger's seat beside her, she said, "Get in."

The drive to the bar was awfully quiet – almost uncomfortably – and the only sound in the car was the quiet music coming from the radio. The awkward silence was starting to make Catherine doubt her decision to have a drink with her colleague detective. Regardless the events that the last time she had had a drink with a man had led to, she didn't think she and Lou had anything in common, anything to talk about.

Of course she had admired his body, his mind, and even his sense of humor previously, but that was about it. Lou Vartann was, indeed, a very handsome and kind man, but even Catherine had her limits and knew better than to date a colleague.

Her doubts about having a drink with Lou were forgotten the moment they received their first drink, and after the third, they were already joking and talking about rather personal matters.

"I can't believe you have a son," Catherine exclaimed before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, Jake," Lou replied, raising his own glass to his mouth and taking a sip. "He's graduating this year."

"Wow, you must be proud," she said with a smile and he nodded.

"I am."

"Lindsey is 12," Catherine said with a warm smile before releasing a soft sigh. "It's a tough age. She's sure that work is more important to me than her and complains that I'm not spending enough time with her, but when I do have time, she has better things to do than to spend it with her mom."

She didn't know why she was rambling about her problems with her daughter. After all, she barely even knew the guy outside of work. All she knew about him was that he was a good detective and very serious and passionate about his job, and now she also learned that he was divorced and had a son.

Nevertheless, the tough and hard detective she usually saw at work didn't look so intimidating now. The man sitting next to her, smiling and drinking the night away with her, looked nice and even more interesting than she'd thought. Something about his big, hearty smile made her melt inside and she was intent to get to know him better.

There weren't many people she could talk to about her daughter and their problems, and telling Lou about them was somewhat a relief, especially when she saw the knowing and understanding look on his face. It was so easy to spill her heart out to him, and suddenly, her earlier thought that they had nothing in common and nothing to talk about seemed silly since now she felt as though she could sit with him all night and talk about everything and nothing.

It wasn't talking and letting everything out, however, which made Catherine feel so happy and relaxed around Lou – it was his presence. Something about the man sitting beside her was very intriguing and she couldn't quite place her finger on what that thing was. Maybe it was his big, bright smile, perhaps his muscular body, or it could have been the heat between their a little bit too close bodies, that made Catherine's body shiver with excitement.

And then, when his big, warm hand rested on her knee, her breath caught in her throat and she could feel a thousand jolts of electricity coursing through her body. Even through her trousers, she could feel hot waves of arousal washing over her body, and settling between her legs and his words barely registered to her when he said with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure your daughter knows how hard you work for her and appreciates it."

She didn't reply. She couldn't help but eye him as he turned back in his seat and downed the rest of his drink. She watched in amazement as he tilted his head back, exposing his throat and letting the liquid slide down it before leaning back against the bar and placing the glass back down on it while wincing slightly at the burning sensation of the alcohol in his stomach. All of a sudden, every movement, every little thing he did, looked so erotic in Catherine's eyes and the heat she was feeling in her body was only worsening.

She licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched his big, thick fingers dancing on the bar to the sound of the music, and wondered what those fingers would feel like inside her. She knew she wasn't supposed to think that; he was her colleague, and after the incident with Adam Novak, the last thing she wanted – or needed – was to get involved with a man, especially in her drunken state. However, she couldn't help but bite her lower lips as the ache in her core grew when the fingers she was so fascinated with reached for the detective's neck and scratched it.

Suddenly, the music in the bar changed to an upbeat song and Catherine knew it was her chance. _'Now or never, girl,' _she told herself. _'You can always blame the alcohol later.'_

She took a deep breath before asking, "Would you like to dance?"

Lou's head turned to the side to see the redhead smiling sweetly at him. He eyed her for a moment and was amazed by how beautiful she was. He'd never noticed her ocean-blue eyes or her freckled skin. Her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair fell loosely on her shoulders and continued down her back. The purple blouse she was wearing was giving him enough view of her cleavage, which made his tongue sneak out and run across his dry lips.

It wasn't only her beauty, though, that attracted him so much. Yes, Catherine Willows was a very attractive woman, and truth be told, first time he saw her walking down the corridors at PD, swaying her tight-jeans clad butt, all he wanted to do was bend her over his desk and make her scream his name repeatedly. Although he never really stopped fantasizing about the CSI and the things he'd like to do to her, over the course of time he got to know her a little bit better – at least the person she was at work. He admired her intelligence, her independence, and her strength and power.

He knew he was attracted to her, but what he was feeling toward her was far from love. He's had his own messy divorce and wasn't looking forward to stepping into another committing relationship. However, he couldn't help feeling a little jealous when Adam Novak talked about a certain redhead he had made out with outside a bar.

Finally lifting his eyes from her breasts, Lou's gaze settled back on Catherine's face to see her still smiling at him. He returned the smile before answering her question with an "I'd love to."

Catherine's smile grew bigger, causing Lou's insides to turn into jelly, as she extended her small hand to him and he took it into his big one. Both got up from their seats and headed toward the dance floor. Once in position, Catherine wrapped her arms around Lou's neck and he, in turn, wrapped his around her small, slender hips.

The song was an upbeat one, but the couple's movements were slow and somewhat sensual. They stood as close as they could to one another, each wrapped in the other's arms, and their eyes never left each other.

When Lou's hands suddenly wandered down her back to cup her ass and pull her tighter against his body, Catherine couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth as she felt the same waves of arousal from earlier coursing through her body. Catherine's body wasn't the only one reacting to the closeness between the two, however; a certain part of Lou's anatomy was very aware of their position and when he pulled Catherine closer to his body, a smirk spread across the woman's face.

Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned further into his body, making sure her breasts were pressed against his chest, before pressing her lips to his ear and whispering huskily, "Someone's getting excited."

Lou couldn't stop the quiet groan that left his lips at the feeling of her soft lips against his ear and her warm breath blowing on the skin of his neck, not to mention her supple breasts pressing against his chest. He squeezed her ass gently, eliciting a quiet moan from the woman in his arms, before leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?"

The feeling of his breath against her ear sent vibrations of excitement and arousal through Catherine's body and she purred her response against the detective's neck, causing him to tighten his grip on her ass, which made her grin and grind further against the ever growing erection through his trousers.

Finally pulling her head away from his neck, Catherine studied Lou's face; his earlier bright eyes were now dark with lust, his dry lips parted slightly, and his breath heavier than before. This sight only aided to turn her on even more, and so she leaned closer until their faces were mere inches apart. However, just as their lips were about to meet, Lou pulled back slightly, causing Catherine's face to wear a confused expression.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," he said in a low voice.

Although Catherine never thought about a relationship with the man, she felt relief washing over her body as the words left his lips. Apart from her nasty marriage and even nastier divorce from the man who had constantly cheated on her while they were together, Catherine had had her own bad history with men. Either they had been jerks who'd only cared about themselves or had been trying to get in her panties, or they'd cheated on her, just like her ex-husband. And, of course, after the other night, in which Adam Novak had stuck his tongue in her throat and the next second had opened her car door on her face, the last thing she wanted or needed was a long term relationship. Just like she had told Grissom – she needed some human contact, and both she and Lou knew exactly that what was now going on with them was just that – one night to achieve the release they both needed and then go back to normal.

So, after the words left Lou's mouth, all Catherine could say was "good" before her lips crashed down on his.

The kiss was anything but gentle; it was rough and demanding, but it aided to turn the couple on even more. Catherine could feel Lou's erection growing against her thigh, causing the ache in her core to be almost unbearable, and moaned against the detective's lips, causing his hands to press harder to her ass and, once again, pull her closer to his body.

Catherine's fingers were running through Lou's thick hair, finally settling on the back of his neck, where she played with the few hairs there, as her tongue sneaked out of her lips and caressed his, seeking entrance into his mouth. He granted her the entrance immediately, parting his lips and inviting her eager tongue to dance with his.

Both let out simultaneous moans, which were lost in each other's mouths, as their wet tongues started battling for dominance. Lou's tongue was sliding up and down Catherine's soft one, whereas Catherine's tongue was swirling around Lou's. They could taste the alcohol on each other's tongues, but neither cared; they were too lost in pleasure.

Finally breaking apart for air, Catherine rested her forehead against Lou's, both breathing heavily and trying to calm their raging hormones.

After having caught some of his breath, Lou tugged on Catherine's blouse, pulling her closer to him, as he said huskily, "Let's get out of here."

"No," Catherine whispered, shaking her head slightly. Lou was surprised by her reaction. A second earlier she was almost swallowing him and now she was telling him that she didn't want sex? What kind of game was this woman playing? However, soon it all became clear and he relaxed as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her, whispering just as huskily as him, "I can't wait, I want you now."

Lou's lips pulled up into a proud grin as he looked into her now dark eyes and whispered, "Well, we can't do it here, we have audience."

Catherine's eye brow rose for a moment before a smirk spread on her face and her eyes lit up. She took hold of Lou's hand and, pulling away from his body, started walking away with him following willingly.

Once they'd entered the empty bathroom of the bar, Catherine grasped Lou's belt buckle and moved closer to him, her hot breath hitting his face and making it very hard for Lou to think coherently. Her lips were mere inches from his as she huskily questioned, "Are you gonna fuck me now or do you have another excuse?"

Not able to form words, Lou just smirked in response before cupping her ass once again and walking backwards into one of the cubicles, pulling her with him and causing a soft giggle to leave her lips.

He slammed the cubicle door shut by pinning Catherine to it, causing her to let out a chuckle, which was quickly muffled by his lips against hers. Catherine moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth about the same time she did, their tongues meeting again and dueling, tasting and teasing each other.

Catherine's hands quickly reached back down for Lou's buckle and unbuckled it before yanking the belt out his trousers and tossing in on the floor. With his hands still planted firmly on her ass, Lou pulled her towards him so she could feel his hardness, which caused her to moan into his mouth again, before he pushed her body with his back against the door.

When oxygen became an issue, they broke the kiss, both panting and gasping for air, and Lou started unbuttoning Catherine's purple blouse as fast as he could while Catherine shoved his jacket off his body, letting it land on the floor. Once all the buttons on Catherine's shirt were undone, Lou got his first glimpse of her purple, lacy bra, which held her breasts so perfectly. He let out a groan of appreciation before pulling the shirt off her body and pulling her tighter to his body.

Catherine arched her back when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach, and Lou used this opportunity to wrap his arms around her back and unclasp her bra. Pulling back slightly, he let the bra land on the floor between them, freeing her perfect breasts to his hungry mouth. Leaning down, he captured her left nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking gently before tugging at it with his teeth. Once the nipple had hardened, he released it from between his lips, the cold air hitting it and causing Catherine to whimper, and moved on to the other nipple, granting it the same attention.

When Catherine was moaning and writhing between his body and the cubicle door, it was time to stop teasing, Lou decided, and lifted his head from her breasts to capture her lips with his while his hands trailed down her body to her trousers, undoing the button and zipper. Catherine wriggled out of the trousers until they fell to her ankles and she kicked them off along with her shoes. Leaning up until her lips were against his ear, she whispered, "don't make me wait any longer, Lou," before biting gently on the lobe.

Growling, Lou gripped the back of her thighs firmly and lifted her up against his body. Taking the hint, she wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure to rub her soaking centre against his stomach through the lace of her black panties.

With one hand planted firmly on her ass, holding her up and against the door, Lou reached with the other to his trousers and undid them before pushing them down to his thighs along with his boxers, freeing his erect manhood. Catherine panted with anticipation to what was to come as he pushed her black, lacy panties to the side, exposing her very ready opening, and when he brushed the tip of his cock against it, making sure to tease her clit, she threw her head back against the door, arched her back, and cried out.

Seeing her facial expression and the reactions he was causing in her body, Lou couldn't wait anymore and pushed into her until his pelvic bone hit hers, causing both of them to let out simultaneous groans of satisfaction.

"God, you're so wet," Lou groaned as he buried his face in Catherine's neck and started nibbling at the sensitive skin. "You feel so good."

Catherine moaned in response and nudged his ass with her heels until he finally started moving in and out of her. When she started nibbling at his ear and moving her hips in rhythm with his, Lou quickened his pace, and soon he was pounding into her, relishing in the throaty sounds of pleasure she was making.

After so long without any sexual action, it was so good to finally feel a man against her, inside her, and Catherine practically screamed as Lou hit her G-spot, making her eyes roll back in her head until she saw stars. Desperate to feel some skin, she reached for his shirt buttons and started fumbling with them. However, her trembling fingers wouldn't let her unbutton them and soon she got frustrated and ripped the shirt off, causing buttons to fly everywhere. Shoving the destroyed shirt off his body, she grasped at his shoulders and pulled him closer, her moans growing louder with every thrust.

When Lou felt her inner walls tightening around his manhood, he groaned loudly and started pounding into her harder and faster while reaching down between their sweaty bodies and stroking her clit with every thrust, making sure to apply pressure on the sensitive nub. Eventually, Catherine couldn't take it anymore and tilted her head back against the door while letting out a long, loud moan as her body arched and tensed against Lou's until she collapsed on him, exhausted and panting.

Pushing into her a few more times, with every thrust slamming her back against the door, Lou's body finally stiffened and he bit down on her neck while grunting some incoherent words as he released his seed inside of her.

His heavy body pinned her small one to the door as they both breathed heavily, trying to calm their racing hearts. After finally catching their breath, Lou gently let Catherine down onto the floor. However, she soon discovered that her weak legs had given out beneath her, and fell into his body. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist as they both laughed.

"Thank you," Catherine finally said with a smile after managing to stand on her own.

"It was my pleasure," Lou replied with a grin.

Both started collecting their clothes from the floor and redressing themselves. As Catherine was pulling on her blouse and buttoning it, she noticed Lou was having trouble buttoning his since most of the buttons were no longer there.

"Sorry about that," she said with a chuckle and received the familiar, bright smile, which was now her favorite, she decided.

"Forget about it," he said with a wink. "It's only a shirt."

After both had made themselves look presentable, they left the bathroom and returned to the noisy bar.

"Do you need a lift home?" Catherine suggested.

"No, thanks," Lou answered with a smile. "I'll take a cab."

"As you wish." After a few seconds of a somewhat awkward silence, she said, "Well, I guess I'll see you at work then."

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod.

She was heading away from him when suddenly she stopped and turned back to face him with a somewhat nervous expression on her face. "And Lou..."

Seeing the nervousness on her face, Lou knew what she was trying to say before she finished her sentence. "Don't worry," he assured her with a calm smile, "I already forgot about it."

Catherine gave him a thankful smile, and after saying their goodbyes again, each went their own way.

The next day, Lou walked into his office at PD to see a box awaiting him on the desk. Walking over, he stopped when he reached his desk and studied the box for a clue as to who it was from, but found nothing. Cautiously opening the box, he first saw a letter. Picking it up, the letter read, 'Thanks for last night, I needed it.'

As he placed the letter down on his desk, he diverted his attention back to the box and chuckled as he pulled out a shirt just like the one he had worn the previous night.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think?** **Please leave a review, I love reading your opinions.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Zohar.**


End file.
